Крик Вильгельма
thumb|250px|Мини-комикс с историей «крика Вильгельма» «Крик Вильгельма» ( ) — звуковой эффект, часто используемый в кино и телевидении США и использующийся при падении персонажа с большой высоты, ранении или взрыве и т. п. Впервые он был использован в вестерне 1951 года «Далёкие барабаны»Cue the Scream: Meet Hollywood's Go-To Shriek. Звуковой эффект назван по имени рядового Вильгельма, персонажа вестерна «Атака у реки Фезер» (1953), которого ранят стрелой из лука. Считается, что это второй фильм, в котором был использован этот звуковой эффект, и первый случай, когда он был взят из фонотеки звуковых эффектов Warner Bros.Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggghhh!! Эффект вновь стал популярным после того, как был использован в «Звёздных войнах»Bob Garfield. Wilhelm, став одним из самых широко известных киноштампов (был использован как минимум в 216 фильмах и видеоиграхList of movies containing Wilhelm scream) и являясь своеобразной «шуткой для своих» в профессиональной среде звукорежиссёров Голливуда. История создания Изначально «крик Вильгельма» был одним из серии звуковых эффектов, записанных для фильма 1951 года «Далёкие барабаны». Его можно услышать в эпизоде фильма, в котором одного из солдат, пробирающихся через болота Эверглейдса, кусает и утаскивает под воду аллигатор. Крик этого персонажа был записан позже, вместе с пятью другими короткими криками. Все они были помечены «Человека кусает аллигатор, и он кричит». Пятый крик был использован в сцене с солдатами на болоте; он же, а также четвёртый и шестой звуки, были использованы ранее в фильме для озвучки сцены гибели трёх индейцев при нападении на форт. Хотя наиболее узнаваемыми являются эффекты номер 4, 5 и 6, все шесть эффектов называют «криком Вильгельма». Согласно исследованию, предпринятому позднее Беном Бёртом, автором крика, скорее всего, был актёр и певец Шеб Вули ( ), более известный как автор баллады «Flying Purple People Eater» (1958). Это предположение подтверждает интервью 2005 года с Линдой Дотсон, вдовой Вули. Бёрт обнаружил фамилию Вули в списке актёров «Далёких барабанов», задействованных в озвучивании второстепенных ролей фильма. Шеб Вули играл не указанную в титрах роль рядового Джессепа и был одним из актёров, привлечённых к озвучке дополнительных звуковых материалов фильма . Его вдова подтвердила, что это его крик звучит во множестве вестернов, добавив, что «Он всегда шутил насчёт того, как он здорово кричал и умирал в фильмах». Возрождение популярности До середины 1970-х годов звуковой эффект был использован во многих фильмах Warner BrosВключая «Они!» (1954), «Land of the Pharaohs» (1955), «The Sea Chase» (1955), «Sergeant Rutledge» (1960), «PT-109» (1963) и «Зелёные береты» (1968).. Вновь популярным этот звук сделал звукорежиссёр Бен Бёртт. Бен и его друзья-киноманы, Рик Митчелл и Ричард Андерсон, заметили, что один и тот же характерный крик используется во множестве фильмов. Они даже вставили этот крик в один из фильмов 1974 годаВ фильм-пародию «Пурпурный клинок» («The Scarlet Blade»)., над которым вместе работали, «позаимствовав» из звуковой дорожки другого фильмаThe WILHELM Scream. Несколькими годами позже, когда Бена Бёртта привлекли к работе над кинофильмом «Новая надежда», он получил доступ к звуковым архивам нескольких киностудий. Так он наткнулся на оригинал звукового эффекта из «Далёких барабанов». Он назвал его «крик Вильгельма», по имени персонажа, издавшего этот вопль в фильме «Атака у реки Фезер». После этого Бен стал использовать звук в качестве подобия собственной звуковой подписи и применил его во всех фильмах серии «Звёздные войны» и «Индиана Джонс», а также в «Новых американских граффити» (1979) и «Уиллоу» (1988). Друг Бёртта, Ричард Андерсон, также продолжил эту традицию, использовав «крик Вильгельма» во многих фильмах, над которыми он работал, включая «Индиана Джонс: В поисках утраченного ковчега» (1981), «Полтергейст» (1982), «Бэтмен возвращается» (1992), «Агент Коди Бэнкс» (2003) и мультфильм «Мадагаскар» (2005). Поскольку запись, которую использовал Бёртт, хранилась в студии «Skywalker Sound», другие его коллеги также стали использовать этот звук, и вставлять «крик Вильгельма» в фильмы вскоре стало традицией в профессиональной среде звукорежиссёров и звукооператоров. Хотя ни одна коммерческая библиотека звуковых эффектов никогда не включала в себя этот звук, эффект получил большое распространение благодаря звуковым редакторам, ценившим историю его появления. Игровая студия «Lucasfilm Games» (подразделение «Lucasfilm») первой стала использовать этот звук в своих видеоиграх, и теперь «крик Вильгельма» можно услышать во множестве игр, таких как Red Dead RedemptionWilhelm Scream (video game concept) и Team Fortress 2. В январе 2013 года вышел трейлер игры StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm, в котором также был применен данный крик. Крик Вильгельма часто встречается в фильмах Квентина Тарантино (например, в «Бешеных псах», «Убить Билла», «Доказательстве смерти», «Бесславных ублюдках», «Джанго освобождённом»). Использование в «Звёздных войнах» * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод I: Скрытая угроза» — набуанский солдат, застреленный в ангаре Тида, «крик 4»; другой набуанский солдат, 14 секундами позднее, «крик 1». * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод II: Атака клонов» — набуанский стражник, падающий на пандус во время взрыва дипломатической баржи на Корусанте, «крик 3». * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситхов» — сбитый с ног солдат-клон на «Гуарларе» во время перестрелки с Незримой дланью, «крик 4». * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда» — штурмовик, сбитый выстрелом Люка Скайуокера и падающий в пропасть на борту «Звезды Смерти», «крик 3» и «крик 4» в быстрой последовательности — первое использование эффекта во франшизе «Звёздные войны». * «Звёздные войны: Праздничный спецвыпуск» — штурмовик B4711, сбитый с балкона дома Чубакки Ханом Соло, «крик 4». * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» — солдат Альянса повстанцев возле турели, уничтоженной AT-AT, «крик 1»; штурмовик, которого Чубакка бьёт перед тем, как Хана Соло замораживают в карбоните, «крик 6». * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» — викуэй, падающий в яму сарлакка, «крик 4»; другой стражник со скифа, падающий в яму сарлакка минутой позже; Боба Фетт, скатывающийся в пасть сарлакка; штурмовик, побитый жителями Корусанта. Кроме того, похожий крик издаёт полковник Дайер, сбитый с мостков в бункере генератора щита на Лесистом спутнике Эндора (Бен Бёртт, игравший персонажа, воспроизвёл крик Вильгельма сам)The Making of Return of the Jedi. * «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы» — штурмовик Первого ордена, сбитый взрывом на борту «Добивающего» во время побега Финна и По Дэмерона, «крик 4»). * «Изгой-один. Звёздные войны: Истории» — раненный взрывом гранаты штурмовик на Джеде (часть крика заглушена звуками боя); штурмовик, сброшенный Джин Эрсо с платформы на Иду. * «Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire» — штурмовики, сбитые с уступа. * «Star Wars: Republic Commando» — солдаты-клоны, застреленные боевыми супердроидами B2. * «Star Wars: Bounty Hunter» — некоторые враги во время гибели. * «Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike» — штурмовик, застреленный Люком Скайуокером в трейлере. * «Star Wars: The Force Unleashed» — сброшенный штурмовик * «LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game» — Оби-Ван Кеноби или Энакин Скайуокер во время гибели во время уровня Battle Over Coruscant) * ''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' video game — дважды во время битвы при Утапау: солдат-клон, убитый из бластера и поражённый боевой дроид. * «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» ** Глава 12 — солдат-клон во время удара сейсмического танка. ** Глава 24 — солдат-клон, падающий со здания после атаки «Магнастража». * Фильм «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» (в монастыре на Тете, после спасения Ротты, солдат-клон во время взрыва кабины AT-TE. * Сериал «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов» ** «Зверь Зилло» — Хокай, раздавленный ногой Зилло. ** «Смертельная ловушка» — солдаты-клоны, выброшенные в космос после открытия вентиляционного отверстия. ** «Спасение из «Цитадели»» — солдат-клон на борту взрывающегося республиканского корабля во время космической битвы. ** «Монстр» — звук во время трансформации Саважа Опресса. * «Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Искра мятежа» — штурмовик, застреленный Эзрой Бриджером из энергетической рогатки. * «Star Wars Battlefront» — некоторые штурмовики-летуны во время гибели. * «LEGO Star Wars: Истории дроидов»: «Crisis on Coruscant» — во время нападения Ки-Ади-Мунди на Нута Ганрея при помощи Силы. * «LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures: Race on Tatooine» — в начале эпизода, когда Денгар ворует облачный автомобиль на Беспине. * «LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens» — водитель AT-ST, сброшенный с шагохода Ханом Соло на Лесистом спутнике Эндора; штурмовик, сбитый «крестокрылами» на Такодане; FN-2199, застреленный Ханом Соло. * «Star Wars Battlefront II» — некоторые противники во время гибели. 22 февраля 2018 года звукорежиссёр Мэттью Вуд заявил, что в Lucasfilm приняли решение не использовать «крик Вильгельма» после выпуска фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи», заменив его более новым звуковым эффектом.A long-running Star Wars tradition has been put to rest «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VIII: Последние джедаи» — первый фильм саги, в котором отсутствует крик.https://twitter.com/matthewood/status/979432242240892928?s=09 Упоминания * «The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film» * «Создание «Возвращения джедая»» * «Иллюстрированная энциклопедия военного дела» Примечания и сноски Ссылки * * «Крик Вильгельма» на сайте Internet Movie Database * Times article in which Sheb Wooley’s widow states her belief that her husband was the man behind the scream * The Wilhelm Scream Compilation на YouTube * Another Wilhelm Scream Compilation на YouTube * Radio report about the Wilhelm scream, with transcript and audio examples of uses of the scream * Film Sound Clichés at FilmSound.org * Movies incorporating the Wilhelm scream * The Wilhelm Mockumentry * Free Download — Wilhelm Scream Sample (1951) Категория:Культура «Звёздных войн»